One Ring and a Thousand Embraces
by Elle Squared
Summary: After nearly a decade, Steven returns back to Mossdeep City with intentions of meeting a childhood friend. How will his long lost friend react to seeing him, and was coming back just another bad idea? Steven x OC
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

One Ring and a Thousand Embraces- Chapter One: Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, etc.

* * *

A mild sea breeze drifted through Mossdeep City as the last few rays of sunlight for the day scattered, hitting the water's surface. Out to enjoy this pleasing time of day was Alice Kumiko, the daughter of a seaside florist, and her estranged husband. This girl found comfort in sitting on the dock with her shoes off, and moving her feet back and forth through the water. It was her time of solitude and reflection; she could clear her mind in peace.

"Milotic might want to come out for a bit..."

Alice took out a Pokeball from her rucksack and held it out to the sea. A bright fuschia flash of light signaled Milotic's debut out of her Pokeball and a wave of foam rose as the elegant Pokemon made its way under the surface of the water. She smiled faintly to herself as the wind blew through her messy, shoulder length hair, and stared at a silver ring worn on her right ring finger. Milotic's head reappeared out of the water, and bobbed up and down with each wave.

"You've grown so much, buddy. Remember when you–"

Alice stopped arubtly and sat up straight. Milotic looked curiously behind her at the approaching figure. The shadow's owner came closer until it paused right behind her.

"Alice? Is that you?"

"Who...?"

Alice pressed her lips together and refused to turn around to see who it was– it could only have been one person. It was someone close to her that had been forced to leave long ago when they were children.

"Why won't you turn around?"

"Because I–"

As if she could comprehend the tense situation between her trainer and this familiar person, Milotic swam closer and propped itself up on the dock. She nuzzled Alice's arm and looked at the person behind her with some sort of trust.

"Why are you here?"

Alice mumbled with slight hostility to no one in particular. Behind her, the figure seemed to have heard and replied in a slightly stricken voice--

"Because I thought it would only be right if I came and visited you. Don't you remember how inseperable we were as children? Don't you remember how happy we were?"

"I do. I always have. But it was you that left...not me. I was annoyed when you left."

"Do you think I had a choice, Alice? Do you honestly think that if I could've chosen to stay, I wouldn't have?!"

"I have nothing to say to that..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly shook her. Milotic retreated back into the water and disappeared for a while.

"Alice! It's me, Steven! Look at me!"

Steven dropped his hands.

"Do you still have that ring?"

"Yes."

"Why have you bothered keeping it?"

Alice didn't answer, and stared down at his feet with a deep feeling of regret. Steven turned away and promptly dropped all his Pokeballs on the ground and began walking away.

"You don't understand. I didn't go because I wanted to. I realize that I have no business here. I'll leave."

Alice watched as each ball rolled slowly off the dock and into the water. She tried swallowing the large lump that had formed in her throat. As the last ball was about to reach the end of one of the wooden planks, she quickly lunged for it and held it in her hand.

"Milotic– retrieve the Pokeballs!"

Quickly, Milotic scoured the bottom of the sea and retrieved the 5 pokeballs that had disappeared underwater. Alice returned Milotic to her own Pokeball, gathered Stevens' in her arms and ran after him.

"Steven! Your Pokemon..."

He turned around briefly but continued walking.

"Steven, I apologize for being so rude–"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I–I just..."

* * *

Continued Chapter 2

Note: Gah...first fanfic that I've actually had the guts to upload. I sincerely hope you pardon any stupidity in it.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter, Mrs Kumiko

Chapter 2- Enter, Mrs Kumiko!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, etc, as always.

* * *

Alice was caught off guard and looked away. Steven stopped in his tracks and waited for her answer.

"Why did you decide to come after me? And why did you even bother getting my Pokemon ?"

"I got your Pokemon for you because you abandoned them! Pokemon cannot be thrown away like that..."

"I abandoned them, because you abandoned _me_! I loved my Pokemon, more than you could ever love yours!"

She felt as though she had been slapped across the face as she clenched and unclenched her fist. Steven's statement was completely true– her Milotic was once a Feebas, and that Feebas was given to her by him as a gift when they first began their journeys as trainers. Alice could remember how ugly she thought that Pokemon was– at least, until it evolved. But Steven wasn't there to see it do so.

"That's true– that Feebas you gave me...it turned into a Milotic while you were away."

"There's no point in me arguing that I wasn't able to see that happen even if I wanted to because you can't get it through your thick skull that I left involuntarily! But never mind that...why did you come after me? You didn't answer that yet."

"I followed you– because I never want to go through losing such a friend– again..."

Steven's face relaxed. For the first time since his arrival, Alice stared him in the eyes with a mixture of fury and relief. There was happiness somewhere in her.

"It's hard to believe that after 9 years, you'd be interested in coming back to your hometown– especially after you'd become Champion..."

"I knew that you'd say something like that. I never let the glory of being Champion get to me. You can't forget that when I started out as a trainer, all I desired was to have Pokemon to work alongside with– fame wasn't part of my ambition."

"I see..."

The two were silent for a moment. She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. Steven fiddled aimlessly with his rings. Suddenly, Alice looked up again, and it was clear by the terribly not subtle smile on her face, that she had been won over. With an enormous grin and a wave of her right hand with the glinting silver ring on her ring finger, she ran and jumped onto her long lost friend.

"You came back! You really came back!"

With waves of laughter the two reunited friends hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity– well, at least long enough for the situation to begin getting a bit awkward.

"Alice! Alice, dinner's ready!"

A middle aged woman with her hair pulled into a bun and wearing an apron appeared out of her home. One look who was with her daughter made her jaw drop all the way down to her slippered feet.

"Dear god– is that–is that _him_? Is that really–"

Steven looked up and waved with a smile. It had been a while since he had seen widowed Mrs Kumiko. In the past, she was often around whenever he and Alice planned their mini Pokemon expeditions.

"Mrs Kumiko! It's great to finally see you again! How have you been?"

Alice's mother looked quite flustered as she pulled Steven into a firm hug– a hug that made it seem like he was her own son. She took a step back and looked the young man up and down. With a series of approving clicks of the tongue, Mrs Kumiko took on a far more serious tone and tenderly brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You've grown so much, Steven dear– so much taller and I'm sure stronger. Champion now, aren't you? Look at those beautiful eyes! You've become very handsome too!"

"Champion yes, but I certainly don't have the attitude, and thank you– I don't know what to say."

Alice turned away and doubled over with laughter. Her mother looked pityingly at her, but turned her attention immediately back to Steven.

"Steven, how is your father?"

"As busy as ever– I haven't really personally visited him though. Oh! I brought this for you. I found it the other day while diving."

Steven turned over a small object wrapped in printed paper. Mrs Kumiko opened it carefully, making sure she didn't tear the lovely wrapping material. Eventually, a necklace set with a polished blue stone emerged from the folds.

"This is beautiful! You are too kind, Steven. Do you have time for dinner with us tonight? I've just finished cooking."

"I'd love to join you both. Thank you for the hospitality!"

Alice looked as though she had recovered, and caught Steven's eye. Though it should've happened at the beginning, the two had not had the opportunity to truly look at each other, and see what they each had become over nearly a decade. They had certainly changed over the years.

When she was younger, Alice had waist length black hair that would always dance around with the breeze whenever she went down to the beach to play with Steven. It was now cut to her shoulders, and curved upwards at the ends. Though there was a drastic change in length, it was still the same rich ebony color. Her favorite outfit used to be a t-shirt with a daisy motif on the middle and a pleated skirt sewn by her grandmother. After becoming a full fledged trainer however, Alice had a newfound desire to find a new signature outfit for herself. She now wore a black brassiere top, fingerless gloves that extended up her arms, bell bottoms with a wrap and a dark collar necklace given to her by her mother. The steel ring that she always wore, was given to her on her 10th birthday by Steven. Alice kept it on her finger at all times, even when she bathed. Steven had changed a great deal also.

Likely back from a battle, he wore his polished black suit with its distinguished steel arm bands. Never one to abandon the romance of an outfit, a garnet cravat sat proudly over his collar bones. This was enormous change from his baggy t-shirts and grass stained shorts as a child. His hair was remarkably unchanged– perhaps a bit longer, but otherwise the same. Of course, Steven still wore his beloved steel rings.

Smiling quietly at each other was even more meaningful than words.

"Shall we all head in then?"

Alice gently herded her mother and Steven towards the house, and the three of them talked quietly until they reached the doorstep. Mrs Kumiko left quickly to check on something in the oven, and left Alice alone with Steven.

"Steven– I have some things I want to ask you that I should've brought up years ago..."

"How about a walk after dinner? It'll be refreshing and we'll have a chance to catch up!"

"That's just what I was thinking..."

They laughed and made their way into the kitchen, where Mrs Kumiko had begun setting the table.

* * *

NOTE: Hmm...working on Chapter 3...although I might wait for a bit. Writer's block.


End file.
